Some known enterprise software systems provide various software components that help business entities manage aspects of their business operations. For example, such software systems may provide features that enable the business to manage human resources, resource tracking and planning, security, accounting, customer relationship management, and so forth.
Often, software systems such as these enterprise software systems provide various built-in functionality and features, but that functionality may require customization to cater operation of the software systems to the particular needs of the user (e.g., software administrators of the business entity deploying the software system). For example, some software systems may provide a user interface or a scripting language that allows software administrators to customize the operations of the software system.